giangvoa10fandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Vụ war trên fb lần 2
Vụ war thứ 2 xảy ra vào ngày 26/2/2010, kéo dài chỉ trong 1 tiếng và ko gây được nhiều ấn tượng. Nhưng dù gì nó cũng là war nên cũng phải được post lên đây. Lần này diễn biến ko đc nhiều nhưng tầm ảnh hưởng của nó khá lớn và giờ sẽ là diễn biến + phản hồi của những người liên quan: Tóm tắt war lần 2 *Nguyên nhân: Sự việc diễn ra từ trc Tết khi LG và Thái đã có xô xát với nhau (LG nói cái gì đó), kể từ đó Thái ko còn là chính mình khi liên tục chửi bới ng khác. *Diễn biến: Một loạt war đẫm máu diễn ra nhưng ko đáng kể cho tới hôm nay: LG với skill Nhẫn nhục và "thích kiềm chế" như mọi ng biết đã táo bạo đi xin lỗi Thái nhưng ko đc chấp nhận. Mặc cho những ng thân phản đối, LG tiếp tục cầu xin như Sakura cầu mong cho Sasuke trở về. Nhưng với bản tính hung hăng, Thái quyết định chửi LG, những ng xung quanh lao vào trong đó có ta trở thành nạn nhân. Dù vậy, CLGT đã đứng dậy chống đối mãnh liệt trong khi LG đã trở nên Hèn nhát tiếp tục đi cầu hòa *Kết quả:... See More - Nhiều người chết do phí nước bọt và bị thương do những nhát đao oan nghiệt của anh Thái - CLGT cản đc bước tiến quân thù, officially trở thành kẻ thù của Thái đại nhân (del khỏi fb) - LG bị hao tổn sinh lực nhưng vẫn một mực quyết tìm cách để mong chờ Thái đại nhân trở về con đg lương thiện - Nhiều người chết do phí nước bọt và bị thương do những nhát đao oan nghiệt của anh Thái - CLGT cản đc bước tiến quân thù, officially trở thành kẻ thù của Thái đại nhân (del khỏi fb) - LG bị hao tổn sinh lực nhưng vẫn một mực quyết tìm cách để mong chờ Thái đại nhân trở về với con đg lương thiện Một phần war thu lượm được Mountain Wolf : I don't even know who the hell are you... Lam Giang Trần Nguyễn: But I do know you, that's the main thing Mountain Wolf: No, the main thing is, I don't accept you Lam Giang Trần Nguyễn: >.< Lam Giang Trần Nguyễn: why? Mountain Wolf: ask yourself.... Lam Giang Trần Nguyễn: myself doesnt know anything, he 's innocent Lam Giang Trần Nguyễn: so i couldnt ask him why :( Mountain Wolf: no, he's guilty....cause he is too stupid to realize just like u... Lam Giang Trần Nguyễn: realize what? i feel guilty Mountain Wolf: giời ạ nói linh ta linh tinh về ng ta bây giờ còn chối à Lam Giang Trần Nguyễn: ơ thật à? tớ nói gì thế? Mountain Wolf: đó, tưởng mình dễ dàng bỏ qua, nhầm rồi con ạ Phản hồi *1. Trên FB Tlgc Cao Đây là nơi bàn luận về thằng Thái Dê. Ai có khúc mắc thì vô đây tâm sự Hoa Phuong Nguyen LG noi j` noi trc di Tlgc Cao Chết đứng rồi Hoa Phuong Nguyen dung noi j` ve thg` TD den khi LG vao` Lam Giang Trần Nguyễn Tớ vào từ nãy giờ , hay lắm Hoa Phuong Nguyen hay cai j`? Lam Giang Trần Nguyễn nhưng mà chả có gì để nói về Thái Dương cả người nào muốn nói gì thì nói nhưng đừng có lôi tớ và chuyện của bọn tớ ra mà bàn luận Tlgc Cao hơi bị nhiều chuyện :| Hoa Phuong Nguyen chi tai chuyen cua 2 gn lien luy den n` ng wa nen moi fai ban luan =.=, chu ai thik la liem ma tnhien len dey noi lam cai chi, to chi khuyen cau hay de cho no suy nghi 1 t/gian, xem ntn da, chu ntn thi` cha dc cai j` ca dau Lam Giang Trần Nguyễn nếu ko muốn nhiều chuyện thì đừng comment nữa, đừng có chuyện bé xé ra to rồi cãi nhau linh tinh Vũ Nghĩa tớ sẽ lôi ra bàn luận p/s: LG sắp bỏ đi rồi Hoa Phuong Nguyen all right, just stop here, pretend like we don't know it, deal? Lam Giang Trần Nguyễn Thế thôi nhá ko ai nói gì nữa cả, mọi người giải tán ở đây, thực ra là chuyện của tớ với Thái Dương ko muốn quan tâm, ko muốn liên luỵ thì nó cũng chả tự bám vào các cậu, đấy là do các cậu tự nhảy vào đấy thôi Tlgc Cao nó chửi trc rồi tớ nhảy vào, đừng có vơ đũa cả nắm mà đổ tại cho mọi người Lam Giang Trần Nguyễn deal luôn, an lành, không chiến tranh, và nên rút ngay vì Trọng đã bắt đầu nói linh tinh Hoa Phuong Nguyen oy`, mn nt la done nha', ko nho, cai j` da dien ra dau nha', lam hoa` hay muon lam j` thi` lam, nchung ko noi ve viec nay` nua >_< Lam Giang Trần Nguyễn ồ kê ô kế ô kề Tlgc Cao nếu mà mặc kệ thì đi khỏi đây đi, cm 1 nội dung mà tới mấy lần =.= Vũ Nghĩa CAO: " Đây là nơi bàn luận về thằng Thái Dê. Ai có khúc mắc thì vô đây tâm sự" Tớ có khúc mắc là phải bàn cái heck j btw, mình đoán chuẩn rứa không biết Hoa Phuong Nguyen the thoi sau cm nay cua to dugn ai cm nua nha' Tlgc Cao fb tớ tớ có quyền =)) Trọng: nói tới nó về việc gì cũng đc. Ko chửi quá bậy Nguyen Vu wth is going on? Vũ Nghĩa có chửi bậy đâu, lúc đầu cũng quen tay định type "vkl" đấy nhưng bỏ rồi mà phải bàn thằng Thái Dê về CLGT? Tlgc Cao gì mà chả đc, ko có gì thì thôi Tlgc Cao wall nó với LG, vào home hoặc fb LG fđể biết Quang Dung Dinh nài, vụ gì hot thế :| Vũ Nghĩa Wall LG chả có j cả, chỉ thấy các bạn trẻ cứ đá nhau rồi lại kết bạn vài lần thôi Tlgc Cao Dọn dẹp rồi, thôi nghỉ bàn luận =)) Vừa có war nhưng do các bạn chậm chân nên đành nhịn Vũ Nghĩa Tóm tắt lại tình hình chiến sự = ...??? p/s: thực tế đã chứng minh định lý cứ có liên quan đến LG là số cm lên hàng chục là đúng Tlgc Cao *Nguyên nhân: Sự việc diễn ra từ trc Tết khi LG và Thái đã có xô xát với nhau (LG nói cái gì đó), kể từ đó Thái ko còn là chính mình khi liên tục chửi bới ng khác. *Diễn biến: Một loạt war đẫm máu diễn ra nhưng ko đáng kể cho tới hôm nay: LG với skill Nhẫn nhục và "thích kiềm chế" như mọi ng biết đã táo bạo đi xin lỗi Thái nhưng ko đc chấp nhận. Mặc cho những ng thân phản đối, LG tiếp tục cầu xin như Sakura cầu mong cho Sasuke trở về. Nhưng với bản tính hung hăng, Thái quyết định chửi LG, những ng xung quanh lao vào trong đó có ta trở thành nạn nhân. Dù vậy, CLGT đã đứng dậy chống đối mãnh liệt trong khi LG đã trở nên Hèn nhát tiếp tục đi cầu hòa *Kết quả:... See More - Nhiều người chết do phí nước bọt và bị thương do những nhát đao oan nghiệt của anh Thái - CLGT cản đc bước tiến quân thù, officially trở thành kẻ thù của Thái đại nhân (del khỏi fb) - LG bị hao tổn sinh lực nhưng vẫn một mực quyết tìm cách để mong chờ Thái đại nhân trở về con đg lương thiện Vũ Nghĩa Ta về phe nào đang thích chửi Thái ps: mong đc 1 ngày có đủ can đảm xin lỗi bạn gái như LG (đk thứ nhất chưa có là chưa có đủ can đảm, đk thứ 2 là còn chưa có bạn gái) *2. LG Little Lady Gaga: cậu thoi đi nhá Little Lady Gaga: quá đáng rồi đấy Little Lady Gaga: cậu tự nhiên cậu chõ mui vào Little Lady Gaga: nó đang giận càng giận hơn là phải rồi còn nói gì nữa Rong Chơi: quá đáng sao? Rong Chơi: nó chửi ai cũng đc à Little Lady Gaga: quá quá đáng Rong Chơi: nó muốn nói gì cũng đc à Rong Chơi: nghe nó chửi xem Little Lady Gaga: ai bảo cậu vào chọc tức nó trước cơ Little Lady Gaga: kệ nó đi Rong Chơi: cậu có còn nhận ra nó là ng đc ko Rong Chơi: nó chửi trên yh này Rong Chơi: làm gì nó Rong Chơi: để kệ cho nó thích chửi gì thì chừi à Little Lady Gaga: ko đọc nữa ko nghe nữa Rong Chơi: cậu thích nhẫn nhục chịu đựng thì cứ việc Little Lady Gaga: thế thôi Rong Chơi: tớ ko nhịn đc Little Lady Gaga: phải biết kiềm chế Rong Chơi: kiềm chế 1-2 lần thôi Rong Chơi: khi mà nó quá đáng rồi thì kiềm chế trở thành nhu nhược Little Lady Gaga: nhịn nó đi Little Lady Gaga: nhưng mà đừng có để nó chửi cậu rồi thành chửi tớ Rong Chơi: thế tớ mới bảo cậu ignore (Updating...)